Hyena
Hyena (Korean: 혜나, not pronounced like the animal, but as hye-na) is one of the main characters of the series. She is Dana's only sibling and younger sister. Appearance She is a short girl with pink hair and red eyes. Her mother has the same color scheme as well as Dana. She is twelve-years-old and is in the fifth grade. Personality She is an enthusiastic, and headstrong girl with a bit of a sharp edge. At first glance, she seems very pure and naive. This is a front, hiding her devious and short-tempered side. Unlike a child of her age, she is blunt and acts without hesitation. When she gets angry, she becomes similar to her sister, as shown when she repeatedly attacks Orca with a taser. She also uses the fact she is a 'cute girl' to her advantage. This seems to be a result of watching Dana and Guineung from a young age. She is also much braver than a lot of adults. Despite this, she is a child and acts like one on multiple occasions. An example of this is when she became very upset when Naga left SPOON in Chapter 38, to the point of crying. She also tends to hug people she likes. Background Hyena is the sister of SPOON's leader, Dana. Due to unexplained events before the beginning of the story, Hyena somehow gained a contract with Solomon around the age of 8 years old, with her contract and the ranking of Solomon, she is able to summon any demon she wants with any summoning circle, with exceptions. Story Hyena is Naga and Sasa's teammate and the youngest member of SPOON. She is a witch who can summon demons, having a contract with the highest demon, King Solomon, and can fly with a broom. She is more prominent at the beginning of the story appearing alongside Naga and Sasa for missions such as Denev's fraud and Donna's fear of her stepmother. She also appears in the pet shop. She and Naga go as reinforcements for Haze Team and to rescue Sasa. She also came along to Sirano's island and to Naga's probation training. Most of the time she acts as a reinforcement. Powers/Abilities *'Summoning:' Hyena is a witch, which means she has made a pact with a demon. Her contracted demon is the Demon Lord, Solomon. She can summon any demon she wants by drawing a simple pentagram. Since she is too young to know all the different pentagrams, it seems that by drawing a simple pentagram she can summon any demon she wishes. Therefore she does not need to now the different pentagrams. * Other: She can fly with a broomstick, which is why she is part of the Flight Team, she does not use this skill often, often being teleported with Naga's power. Relationships Close Dana As Dana's younger sister, Hyena is cared for as her sibling as she can be seen sleeping in Dana's lap. The two share a short temper although not acted upon each other, but rather upon Naga or Sasa. Dana and Hyena share a great age difference, but they have a great relationship as coworkers and family. Naga Hyena is shown to care about him a lot, always asking him what is wrong whenever he looks upset. The two get along very well. Sasa Hyena cares about him greatly, to the point of going to his house when he locked himself inside to make sure he was ok. The two of them get along very well. Solomon He is like a father to her, with Hyena acting like his child. Trivia * Hyena's ambition for the future is dominating the world. * Hyena likes taking selfies. * Her type is "princes". * Her beta was a magical girl with tremendous power and yellow hair but was in actuality very aggressive similar to Dana. Her name was also going to be "Hera" deriving from Heracles the Greek hero. * She is a slow grower. * As an adult her cup size is C. Gallery Highschool Hyena.png Hyena Debut.png Hyena Infobox.png Hyenaend.png Hyena Giving.PNG Hyena Confused.PNG Hyena Angry.PNG Hyena Taser.PNG Hyena Worried.PNG Hyena Happy 2.PNG Hyena Happy.PNG Hyena Baby.PNG Hyena's beta.jpg|Hyena's Beta Hyenastat.jpg|Hyena's stats HyenaBaby.png Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Hero Category:SPOON Category:Incomplete Category:New Infobox Needed